The Gothic Dress Up Dolls
by Gymnadenia
Summary: Boneka Barbie cantik dengan baju serba hitam, mata yang hitam berkilau, juga rambut hitam yang sangat cantik. Siapa yang menyangka kalau itu adalah boneka kutukan? Suck at summary. warn inside. big warn : SASUKARIN inside./ON HOLD.
1. Act 1 : Jealousy Blonde

**Tsukimori Family Production**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Tragedy/Crime**

**Staring : Sakura and Ino**

**Rated : M for Bloody Scene**

**.  
**

**

* * *

**

.

**Presenting :**

**The Gothic Dress Up Dolls**

**Author :**

**Tsukimori Raisa**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.  
**

**Act 1 : Jealousy Blonde**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

Pernah dengar tentang Gothic Dress Up Doll?

Boneka Barbie yang memakai perhiasan serba hitam dan rambut yang sama hitamnya. Menurut mitos, jika kau bertatapan mata dengannya, maka boneka itu akan mengejarmu, mengutukmu, mencoba membunuhmu hingga kau benar-benar mati.

Tidak percaya? Maka aku akan menceritakan satu kisah yang mungkin dapat membuatmu percaya pada Gothic Dress Up Dolls, The Cursing Dolls.

**.**

**d^^b**

**.**

Kilauan sinar terang memenuhi ruangan ini. Dimana terdengar bunyi jepretan kamera SLR dimana-mana. Seorang gadis berdiri ditengah-tengah sebagai center. Dahi lebarnya terekspos begitu saja karena poni merah mudanya dijepit kebelakang. Sementara summer dress mininya yang berwarna merah maroon itu ikut melambai mengikuti gerak tubuhnya saking halusnya.

Haruno Sakura.

Model berumur 17 tahun yang sedang naik daun karena paras wajahnya yang cantik, rambut merah mudanya yang jarang dimiliki orang-orang, serta mata emeraldnya yang bersinar seperti batu yang serupa namanya. Tak heran bila banyak pemuda yang menyukainya, dan tak jarang ditolak oleh gadis berperawakan mungil ini. Senyum bak malaikatnya pun tak pernah luput dari setiap gerak-geriknya.

Tak heran juga kan, kalau ada yang iri dengan kepopularan gadis bermata emerald itu.

"Oke Sakura, kita istirahat dulu ya!" seru si fotografer dari balik kamera SLRnya.

Sakura tersenyum, lalu membetulkan tali tanktopnya yang turun sedikit. Keringat mengucur dari dahinya, dengan segera sosok berambut pirang model pony tail menghampirinya. Lalu segera menepuk-nepukkan tissue secara lembut ke dahi lebar Sakura, dan segera menyelinginya dengan pumps bedak. "Wah Sakura-chan, berjuang keras ya?"

Sakura tersenyum manis disela helaan nafas panjangnya. "Iya, Ino-chan juga ya! Suatu saat kita akan ada di satu stage yang sama!"

Seseorang berambut merah dengan kacamata coklat menghampiri Sakura dan Ino, lalu menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada si gadis berambut merah muda, lalu kini ia beralih menghampiri sang fotografer, Kakashi Hatake. Ino tersenyum dengan dahi berkerut. "Selama kau ada, mungkin itu mustahil, Sakura-chan.."

"Ah tidak ada yang mustahil." Sakura menepuk pundak Ino pelan. "Pasti kita bisa ada di dalam satu stage yang sama! Ino-chan sudah mahir dibagian merias, sebentar lagi pasti Kakashi-san akan menaikkanmu ke bagian model.."

"Ah Sakura-chan terlalu memuji," Ino jadi tersipu malu.

"Sakura, kita ambil gambar sebentar lagi dengan Sasuke Uchiha-san ya!" seru Kakashi, lalu melirik kesebelah kirinya, dimana disana berdiri seorang pemuda berambut raven berwarna deep blue, dengan kemeja putih panjang yang tidak dikancingi, dan celana putih panjang. Ekspresi datarnya pun ikut menambah kesan keren pada diri pemuda berumur dua puluh tahun ini.

Tema yang diambil adalah 'Cinta Pertama'. Sesuai tema yang diambil oleh sang fotografer, kedua modelnya berpakaian layaknya sepasang malaikat. Malaikat yang masih murni, dan juga memiliki cinta yang murni. Itu pendapat Kakashi.

Sakura memekik tertahan ketika melihat penampilan Sasuke yang terlihat sangat seksi itu. Tanpa sadar ia menggenggam tangan Ino kuat-kuat. "Ino-chan, dia tampan sekali..!"

"Iya iya!" Ino nampak rikuh namun ia tersenyum melihat tingkah temannya itu. "Jangan terlihat gugup loh, nanti kau ketahuan suka padanya.."

"Ino-chan!" kesal, Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang bersemu kemerahan.

"Oke kita ambil gambar sekarang. Sasuke-san harap masuk ke stage, dan Yamanaka, kau keluar segera." Kakashi nampak tidak mau repot, ia kembali menenggelamkan diri dibalik kamera SLR-nya itu. Ino segera berlari kecil meninggalkan temannya sendirian di atas stage.

Sasuke dengan cepat beralih ke sisi Sakura. Sementara si gadis bermata emerald ini bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa. Sasuke nampaknya memperhatikan kelinglungan Sakura. Lalu dengan cepat Sasuke merundukan kepalanya, mendekat kearah telinga Sakura.

"Sakura.."

Sakura tak menjawab. Nada suara rendah yang bisik-bisik seperti itu nampak membuatnya terbuai, hingga menampakkan kedua pipinya yang bersemu kemerahan, dan mata sorot mata yang teduh saat hembusan nafas Sasuke menyapu cuping telinganya, serta merta membawa khayalannya pergi jauh. Degup jantungnya pun serasa membahana didalam telinganya.

SPLASH!

"Wah Sakura semakin ahli ya!" Kakashi memuhi model kebanggaannya itu.

Sakura tersentak. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Eh? Arigatou, Sasuke-kun!"

"Doita," Sasuke menjawab seadanya, dengan ekspresi wajah datar yang biasa.

"Sekarang Sakura, ganti gaya lain," Kakashi berseru disela kegiatannya menjepret foto itu.

Degup jantung Sakura belum kembali normal. Sakura memutar bola matanya bingung. Diliriknya Kakashi yang masih asik menjepret itu, lalu menatap Sasuke, dan kembali menatap langsung kearah lensa kamera.

"Peluk aku."

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh, menatap sang model profesional disampingnya dengan tatapan ragu. Lalu pelan-pelan digerakkannya kedua tangannya itu melingkari pinggang Sasuke.

SRET!

Sasuke tanpa disangka segera meraih kedua tangan Sakura, melemparnya kearah belakang punggungnya, menyisakan Sakura yang terdorong kearah Sasuke, dengan kedua pipi yang masih merona kemerahan dan mata terpejam. Sasuke dengan lihai kemudian memeluk kepala Sakura, dan mengecup dahi lebar Sakura lembut. Benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Membuat Sakura seakan melayang dalam angan-angannya. Bagaimana tidak? Sakura telah mengidolakan Sasuke semenjak gadis ini belum masuk kedunia entertaimen.

Sakura mendongak, menatap idolanya bingung. Sasuke tersenyum tipis yang tersamarkan oleh sapuan blits kamera. "Aishiteru."

Wajah Sakura kini benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus, dirasanya degup jantungnya yang sedari tadi berdebar kencang itu tambah memburu, membuatnya sedikit sesak.

Tak Sakura sadari, sepasang bola mata beriris biru langit itu menatap kedua insan itu dengan tatapan penuh kecemburuan.

**.**

**d^^b**

**.**

"Sakura-chan, pernah dengar cerita tentang Gothic Dress Up Doll tidak?"

Sakura melirik kearah temannya yang bercepol dua, sambil memasukkan sebuah sosis berbentuk gurita kedalam mulutnya. Dia menggeleng untuk memberikan jawabannya. Tenten nyengir kuda menatap Sakura dan seorang gadis disebelahnya yang berkuncir kuda. Ino.

"Masa tidak pernah dengar?" Tenten mengulanginya, "itu loh, boneka Barbie berpakaian gothic yang dijual secara online itu.."

"Are? Aku baru saja mendengarnya darimu.." Sakura kembali memasukkan sebongkah nasi ketan kedalam mulutnya.

Istirahat siang kali ini, Sakura menghabiskan waktunya bersama dua sahabatnya makan siang di kelas. Suasana kelas dua jurusan entertaimen ini sangat ramai. Satu kelas ini berjumlah dua puluh orang. Sepuluh orang wanita, dan sepuluh orang laki-laki. Beberapa laki-laki berkumpul disuatu pojokan kelas, sedang beberapa lagi sibuk membaca buku atau malah sedang duduk di kusen jendela, menikmati semilir angin.

"Boneka apaan? Kok sepertinya lucu?" Ino berkomentar, dengan mulut penuh nasi ketannya.

"Hus! Lucu apanya? Itu boneka kutukan, asal kalian tahu.." Tenten berlagak seperti tengah membacakan cerita seram pada seorang anak kecil.

"Kutukan?" Sakura terkekeh kecil. "Lalu apa?"

"Ya katanya kalau kau bertatapan mata dengan boneka itu, maka kau akan dibunuh olehnya," Tenten menyuapkan brokoli hijau kesukaannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Belinya dimana?" Ino bertanya pelan. Nampak tidak terlalu antusias.

"Di sebuah situs. Katanya situs itu hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang yang punya musuh.. Orang biasa tidak bisa," jawab Tenten disela kunyahannya.

PUK!

"Telan dulu makananmu, baru ngomong!"

Serentak tiga orang gadis cantik itu menoleh kebelakang Tenten, dimana disana berdiri sosok pemuda berambut coklat panjang dengan iris perak menawan. Tenten nyengir. "Eh Neji-senpai.."

"Ada Hinata? Aku mencarinya.." Neji menoleh ke sana ke mari, mencari sosok sang sepupu.

"Eto.. Kalau tidak salah tadi ia pergi dengan Naruto-senpai.." jawab Sakura menjawab polos, sambil memainkan sumpit berwarna merah mudanya.

"Dengan si Aktor murahan itu?" Neji berdecak kesal, sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Neji berbalik, "Terima kasih ya."

Setelah sang Senpai keluar dari kelas itu, si gadis bercepol dua pun berteriak nyaring, "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!"

"Wah asiknya disapa begitu oleh idolamu.." Sakura memuji dengan senyum menyeringai yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau tuh lebih asik, ditembak Sasuke-san kan?" Tenten menyikut lengan sahabatnya. "Kalian jadian kan? Mana Pajaknya?"

"Are? Kamu tau dari mana?" Sakura melotot.

"Aduh.. Gosip tuh cepat tersebarnya.." Tenten melambaikan tangannya seperti mengipasi dirinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, selamat yaa.."

"Arigatou.." Sakura pun tersenyum.

Ino hanya terdiam melihat kedua temannya yang sedang dimabuk cinta monyet itu. Tanpa sadar tangannya mengepal keras hingga dirasanya kuku-kukunya yang indah itu menusuk telapak tangannya.

**.**

_**Kirim saja pada orang yang kau benci, nanti bonekanya akan mengutuk orang itu..**_

**.**

**d^^b**

**.**

"Sakuraa~"

Sakura menoleh, menatap gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata coklat berjalan kearahnya sambil membawa sebuah bingkisan. "Eh, Karin? Ada apa?"

"Ini ada bingkisan untukmu. Sepertinya dari para fans-mu.." Karin menyerahkan kotak berbungkus sampul berwarna pink, warna kesukaan Sakura.

Sakura menerimanya, lalu segera merobek bungkusan itu, dan membuka kotak didalamnya. Seketika, perasaan Sakura menjadi tidak enak saat ia tau apa isi kotak tersebut.

"Eh Sakura-chan? Itu series Cutie-chan ya?" tanya Karin sambil melirik isi didalam kotak tersebut. Lalu dahinya pun berkerut. "Wah? Series gothic ya? Aku baru lihat.."

Sakura terdiam. Dalam otaknya kini berputar-putar sebuah kalimat, dan sekilas percakapannya dengan Tenten dan Ino tadi siang. "Aku tadi bertatapan dengan boneka ini.."

"Kenapa? Bonekanya bagus loh.." Karin menepuk pundak Sakura. "Sepertinya fans-mu sangat menyukaimu hingga mengirimimu hadiah bagus seperti ini.."

Sakura hanya diam, dan Karin pun keluar dari ruangannya. Suasana kamar rias Sakura mendadak menjadi sumpek. Gadis ini perlahan menatap kearah boneka gothic yang sekarang disejajarkannya dengan wajahnya.

Boneka ini berambut hitam lurus, matanya yang juga hitam, serta pakaian gothic Lolita yang melekat pada tubuh mungilnya pun memperindah dirinya. Sayang sekali kalau sebenarnya ini adalah sebuah Boneka Kutukan. Sakura terdiam. "Ah aku tidak percaya kutukan.."

Sakura pun melempar boneka itu ke depan koper berisi kostumnya, lalu segera beranjak dari tempatnya, menuju stage pemotretannya. Begitu pintu tertutup, tiba-tiba terpancar semacam aura hitam dari boneka yang dilempar Sakura tadi. Dan tak disangka, tiba-tiba koper Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan, dan terjatuh menimpa boneka itu. Aura hitam pun semakin pekat keluar dari dalam diri boneka gothic tadi.

**.**

_**Kalau dirusak, maka bonekanya juga akan merusakmu sebagaimana kamu merusaknya..**_

**.**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memijak keatas stage, lalu duduk di sofa putih yang disiapkan untuk pemotretan diatas stage. Sakura membetulkan kostum pink lolitanya. Diliriknya samping fotografernya, dimana disitu berdiri seorang gadis berambut pirang model pony tail yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. 'Ada apa dengan Ino?' pikir Sakura.

Lalu pemotretan pun berlangsung. Sakura dengan lihai melakukan pekerjaannya secara professional. Bergerak kesana kemari, mencari angle terbagus dari dirinya.

PATS!

Tiba-tiba lampu studio padam. Sakura linglung. "Ka-kakashi-san!"

"Sakura, diamlah ditempatmu!" perintah seseorang, yang Sakura kenal sebagai suara Kakashi.

Lalu tiba-tiba pergelangan kaki Sakura terasa perih. Seperti sehabis dicakar kucing. Sakura membawa kakinya naik keatas sofa single putihnya yang sedikit berpendar di dalam gelap. Lalu disadarinya ada yang ikut naik keatas kakinya. Sakura menjerit tertahan saat diketahuinya kalau boneka gothic yang ia lempar tadi ternyata hidup dan berhasil mencakar betis mulusnya.

Mata boneka itu berwarna merah menyala, menatap mata emerald Sakura. "Sakura-chan.. Harusnya aku yang bersama dengan Sasuke-san.."

"A-apa?" Sakura terkejut, ditepisnya boneka itu dari kakinya, namun nihil, boneka itu malah semakin menancapkan tangan kecil plastiknya kedalam kaki Sakura.

"Harusnya aku yang ada di atas stage ini.." ucap boneka itu lagi.

Sakura benar-benar bingung, kaki kanannya tak mampu bergerak lantaran menahan sakit dari luka yang disebabkan boneka itu. Boneka itu menggoreskan tangan plastiknya yang tajam ke betis Sakura, hingga membuat kulit mulus gadis itu sobek. Lalu dengan tenangnya, boneka itu membuka luka itu, lebih dalam, dan memasukan tangannya kedalamnya. Sakura sontak menendangkan boneka itu kesembarang arah. Tapi nihil, yang ada boneka itu malah semakin tertancap pada kaki jenjangnya. "PERGIIIII!"

Ditepisnya lagi boneka itu, namun yang ada luka di kakinya semakin melebar. Air mata Sakura tanpa sadar mengalir begitu saja, sementara ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan jeritan lebih parah. Tapi boneka itu semakin memasukan tangannya ke dalam kaki Sakura, memaksa Sakura menjerit lagi."AAAAAAAH!"

"Sakura-chan kau kenapa?" sahut seseorang dalam gelap. Suara Ino.

"Ino tolong aku!" ucap Sakura, memohon dengan jeritan perih.

"Kalau kau tidak ada, aku pasti bisa berada di dalam stage ini!" seru boneka itu, lalu melompat kearah Sakura, menanamkan tangannya kedalam leher Sakura.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!" Sakura menjerit perih, sementara suasana studio menjadi ramai dengan suara berisik yang terkadang terdengar nama Sakura disebut.

PATS!

Lampu pun kembali menyala. Seluruh mata memandang seram ke arah Sakura yang masih menangis meraung-raung, mencoba melepaskan boneka tadi. Lalu dengan hentakan keras, Sakura mendorong boneka itu hingga terjatuh ke samping kaki Ino. Mata biru langit Ino membulat besar, serasa seperti mau copot melihat keadaan Sakura dengan lubang penuh darah di kaki dan lehernya.

"Eh! Awas talinya mau putus!"

Ino menoleh keatas, kearah suara tadi berasal. Matanya terbelalak tatkala dilihatnya tali yang menanggung beban pasir seberat sepuluh kilogram untuk menahan background stage itu hamper putus. Sedikit lagi putus.

"Sakura-chan! Menyingkir dari sana!"

Dan tepat saat Sakura menoleh keatas, tali tersebut terputus, dan beban seberat sepuluh kilogram yang berada tepat diatas Sakura itu pun terjatuh.

.

.

BRAK!

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Karin menjerit perih, berjongkok memeluk kakinya, terlalu terkejut akan kejadian na'as yang dialami rekannya.

Cairan kental berwarna merah berbau amis pun bercipratan ke segala arah. Ino masih melotot dengan cipratan darah yang menodai pipinya, melihat akhir khayat dari temannya. Sementara Kakashi terdiam dengan darah menodai wajah sudah riwayat gadis berambut merah muda itu. Sementara tak disadari sosok berambut raven yang baru saja dating ikut terpaku melihat nasib kekasihnya.

Dan Ino kemudian menoleh kearah boneka belepotan darah disamping kakinya. Perlahan, boneka itu menghilang dan menjadi pasir yang diterbangkan angin. Tiba-tiba dalam hatinya muncul perasaan tidak enak. Ia merenggut kemeja hitam tanpa lengan yang digunakannya, tepat dibagian dada. "Gomen.. Sakura-chan.. Aku tidak tau, kalau ini benar boneka kutukan.."

**.**

**d^^b**

**.**

"Tadaima.." Ino menutup pintu rumahnya. Pemakaman Sakura dilaksanakan sore ini. Ino melepas sepatu hitam dan tudung yang sama hitamnya itu. Lalu ia segera beranjak masuk kedalam kamarnya, tak mempedulikan ibunya yang terus-menerus memanggil namanya.

Ino menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasurnya, rasa penyesalan masih tertinggal dalam dirinya. Ino menyesal sudah memesan boneka The Gothic Dress Up Dolls dari internet beberapa hari yang lalu. Apalagi saat ia melihat Sasuke memeluk nisan Sakura, dan menolak diajak pergi oleh managernya. Ino benar-benar menyesal. Mata biru langit Ino tak secerah dulu lagi. Matanya kini buram, dengan beberapa guratan merah. Mata Ino bengkak. Ia menangis semalaman menangisi perbuatannya.

TREK! TREK!

Ino melirik kearah jendelanya yang masih belum di tutupi gorden itu. Tanpa sadar, matanya menatap keganjilan pada jendelanya yang kini bergerak sendiri, membuka dirinya sendiri.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" jerit Ino saat sadar apa yang tengah membuka jendela kamarnya. Beberapa boneka gothic yang mirip dengan boneka yang dikiriminya untuk sakura datang masuk ke kamarnya, dengan mata merah menyala.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Buru-buru ibu Yamanaka itu menaiki tangga menuju kamar anaknya. Perasaan aneh menghampiri hatinya ketika jeritan ketakutan itu menggema ke segala sudut rumahnya. Lalu dengan cepatnya diraih kenop pintu bertuliskan Ino-Pig pada papan yang tergantung di depannya itu. "Ada apa Ino?"

Sang ibu terdiam. Kebingungan menatap kamar kosong tanpa seseorang di dalamnya.

**.**

**.**

_**Dan kalau kutukan berhasil, bonekanya akan mendatangimu, sebagai bayaran atas pekerjaan mereka, dan menjadikanmu salah satu dari mereka..**_

**.**

.

**

* * *

**

**.**

**Act 1 : Jealousy Blonde**

**Is complete**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**MINAAAAAAAAAAA XD**

**saya kembali dengan keabalan saya X3**

**Act 1 ngga rame ya? gomeeeennnn**

**ngga rated M dan Bloody sama sekali DX**

**saya janji kedepannya bakal lebih bloody!**

**bagaimana nasib fic baru saya ini?**

**Insya allah seminggu lagi saya check ini fic -.-**

**pertanyaan saya yang biasa ; KEEP OR DELETE?**

**.**

**Regards,**

**Tsukimori Raisa**


	2. Act 2 : A Little Mistake

**Tsukimori Family Production**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Tragedy/Crime**

**Warning : rambut, dan iris mata Ino berwarna hitam. Semua demi kebutuhan. Gomennasai. AU, OOC, Bloody Scene, cracked pair : SASUKARIN. Flame will be accepted.**

**Main Chara : Karin and Shion  
**

**Rated : M for Bloody Scene**

**.

* * *

**

**.**

**Presenting :**

**The Gothic Dress Up Dolls**

**Author :**

**Tsukimori Raisa**

**.

* * *

**

**.**

Pernah dengar tentang Gothic Dress Up Doll?

Boneka Barbie yang memakai perhiasan serba hitam dan rambut yang sama hitamnya. Menurut mitos, jika kau bertatapan mata dengannya, maka boneka itu akan mengejarmu, mengutukmu, mencoba membunuhmu hingga kau benar-benar mati.

Apa cerita pertama belum membuatmu percaya?

Maka inilah kisah kedua dari Gothic Dress Up Dolls, The Cursing Dolls.

**.

* * *

**

**.**

**Act 2 : A Little Mistake**

**.

* * *

**

**.**

Matahari mulai menarik diri dari pekerjaannya. Jalanan mulai dipadati orang-orang yang ingin lekas pulang, mencium istri atau suaminya, makan malam, dan tidur. Benar-benar kegiatan rutin yang biasa. Burung gagak pun sudah bersua, bersiap kembali ke sarang tercinta mereka. Beberapa gadis mengisi jalanan kosong ini dengan berjalan, menuju rumah masing-masing. Tertawa, bercerita, yah, obrolan gadis SMA biasa.

"Bagaimana dengan Suigetsu?" tanya si gadis berambut pirang pada temannya.

Si gadis berambut merah menoleh, menatap temannya dengan rona wajah yang sengaja tak di tutupi. "Kami baik-baik saja.. Cuma ya, kau tahulah kalau hatiku ini masih nyangkut di Sasuke-san.."

Gadis berambut pirang itu terkekeh nyaring. Mengerti maksud sobatnya. "Mendingan kau dekati Sasuke-san. Dan berikan Suigetsu untukku.."

"Menghayal kau!" gadis merah itu terkekeh. "Bagaimana pun Suigetsu itu seakan tak memiliki celah! Dia romantis, baik, dan aaaaah, aku selalu meleleh dibuatnya.."

"Huu.." si gadis pirang menyoraki, "jadi sebenarnya hatimu untuk siapa?"

"Ah, tetap Sasuke-san.." jawabnya, memutar bola mata rubbynya.

"Karin-chan jahatnya.. Kalau kau jadian dengan Sasuke-san, Suigetsu mau dikemanakan? Kalau aku jadi kamu, aku tak akan menyerahkan Suigetsu pada siapa pun!" si gadis berambut pirang nyengir, entah serius atau tidak dengan ucapannya.

Yang dipanggil Karin menoleh kearah sobatnya. "Hn? Buatmu sajalah! Hahaha"

"Haa dasar. Eh kau, tahu tidak, Haruno Sakura itu katanya kematiannya itu karena dikutuk.." ucap gadis pirang dengan sebahu, sambil menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutnya kebalik cuping telinganya. Terlihat cocok dengan paras manisnya.

"Dikutuk?" sahut gadis berambut merah panjang, dengan bingkai kacamata menghiasi mata merah darah cantiknya. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. "Masa sih?"

"Iya," gadis berambut pirang ini terkekeh pelan, "dikutuk seorang teman dekatnya.."

"Memangnya siapa teman dekatnya, Shion?" tanya gadis kedua sambil memutar bola mata merah darahnya.

"Aduh Karin-chan ini tidak _up to date_ deh.. Itu loh, Yamanaka Ino-san yang menghilang sehari setelah Haruno dikuburkan.." Shion berbisik ke dekat telinga gadis di sebelahnya. "Katanya kutukannya melalui boneka.."

"Boneka?" Karin—gadis berambut merah itu berjinggit ngeri. "Boneka apa?"

"Nama boneka itu The Gothic Dress Up Dolls.. Ada beberapa seriesnya.." Shion memutar bola matanya. "Biasanya sih orang-orang memanggilnya 'The Cursing Dolls'.."

"Apa benar boneka itu bisa mengutuk seseorang?" Karin melirik Shion dengan ekor matanya, terlihat sangat tertarik.

"Bukan bonekanya yang mengutuk.." Shion terkekeh nyaring, "Tapi kita yang mengutuk orang yang dimaksud. Dan boneka tersebut adalah kutukannya.."

"Wow.." Karin memonyongkan bibirnya, "memang ciri-ciri boneka itu apa?"

"Sesuai dengan namanya." Shion menarik nafas agak panjang, dan kembali melanjutkan. "Gothic. Boneka itu mempunya rambut, bola mata, serta pakaian yang sama hitamnya."

"Benarkah?" Karin melotot ngeri.

Shion mengangguk puas, rupanya ia tidak sia-sia bercerita pada Karin. "Ya. Dan boneka itu, akan mengejar kita sampai kita mati, kalau kita menjadi korbannya."

Karin meneguk ludahnya pahit, ngeri akan cerita Shion. Dan pikirannya pun teracu pada kejadian sebelum nona Haruno Sakura meninggal. Boneka Barbie gothic yang dihadiahkan oleh seorang fans kepada Sakura. Kalau memang benar, maka Karin harus berhati-hati.

**.

* * *

**

**O.O

* * *

**

**.**

Bulan sudah merajai lagi langit gelapnya. Suara jangkrik mulai terdengar di berbagai sudut kota. Angin malam berhembus kencang, sanggup membuat seseorang menggigil dengan hanya memakai selembar kaus.

Kini seorang gadis berambut merah terurai, berdiri di depan sebuah kedai ramen. Sementara sesekali ia angkat lengan kirinya, melirik jam tangan Baby-G putihnya yang kontras dengan kulit porselennya. Matanya berputar. "Ah sial, mau telat berapa jam lagi sih dia?"

Karin—nama gadis ini, kini matanya menyorot jauh masuk ke dalam restoran di depannya. Beberapa pasangan nampak sedang duduk, bermesraan di dalam sana. Suasana serba merah dan pink menjadi tema di dalam restoran itu. Ya, hari ini hari valentine. Hari kasih sayang.

Karin mengehela nafas panjang, memeluk kedua siku tangannya, mencoba mencari kehangatan dari dinginnya cuaca malam ini. Helaan nafasnya membentuk gumpalan asap yang terbang dan berbaur di udara. "Suigetsu.. mana sih janjimu untuk tidak ngaret?"

Tiba-tiba denting suara lonceng terdengar. Bukan, tidak ada santa claus, melainkan bel yang berbunyi tertanda pintu masuk restoran itu terbuka. Mata Karin menatap sosok yang baru keluar dari restoran itu. Sosok berambut raven dengan mata onyx menawan, terlihat lesu. Debaran jantung Karin sudah semakin cepat saja rasanya. "Sasuke-san.."

"Hn?" Merasa namanya di panggil, pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu menoleh, menatap sosok berbalut mantel putih gading hangat dengan rumbaian gaun putih di bawah yang keluar dari sisi bawah mantelnya. Sangat cantik. "Karin-san?"

Keduanya saling mendekat, menghampiri masing-masing. "Apa yang sedang Sasuke-san lakukan di sini?"

"Aku habis makan malam.." Sasuke menghela nafas, menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di balik saku jas tebalnya. "Karin-san sedang apa? Kenapa tidak masuk?"

"A-aku menunggu seseorang.." ucap Karin malu-malu, kemudian tangannya tergerak menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut ke balik cuping telinganya. "Bagaimana kabar Sasuke-san sekarang?"

"Hn?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan terkejut, namun kembali pada wajah datarnya yang biasa. "Masih belum baik."

"Sudah sebulan sejak Sakura-chan pergi ya.." Karin menautkan kedua alisnya, menghela nafas. Seperti ikut berkabung.

"Hn." Lagi-lagi pemuda ini hanya ber-'hn' ria. "Menunggu pacarmu?"

Karin terdiam. Mata rubbynya yang semerah darah itu berputar sejenak, mencari jawaban. Namun tiba-tiba ia ingat akan rasa kesalnya pada Suigetsu yang sudah membuatnya menunggu selama satu jam begini. Dengan tegas gadis berambut merah itu menggeleng. "Bukan pacar."

"Wah?" Sasuke melirik tajam ke arah Karin. "Bukannya ku dengar kamu sedang dekat dengan Suigetsu?"

"Hah?" Karin melongok kaget. "Ma-masa ada berita begitu di studio?"

"Iya." Sasuke mengangguk. Lalu Sasuke menyingsingkan lengan jasnya, melirik jam tangan G-shock hitam yang melingkar indah di tangannya. "Eh, aku masih ada urusan. Sampai jumpa di studio, Karin-san."

Karin mengangguk, kemudian Sasuke berjalan, melewati gadis itu. Karin terdiam. Ia masih merasa kalau degup jantungnya masih mencoba berpacu melewati batas normal. Sementara tak disadarinya pipinya mulai merona merah. Karin tahu benar apa yang ia rasakan.

Tiba-tiba mata ruby Karin ditutupi oleh sesuatu, otomatis membuat sang pemilik meronta-ronta. "Eh? Siapa? Lepaskan!"

Tangan besar yang menutupi mata Karin pun akhirnya terlepas, membuat sang gadis berambut merah segera balik badan, ingin menyemprot sosok tidak sopan itu. "Hee—! Suigetsu?"

Karin kehilangan kata-kata. Kini di hadapannya sosok pemuda berambut putih sedang berlutut di depannya, mengacungkan sebuket karangan bunga mawar merah. Penampilannya tambah keren dengan kemeja putih dengan jas hitam model baru dengan tambahan tali panjang di bagian kerahnya. "_Happy Valentine, my girl_.."

Karin terperangah. Bahkan untuk mengatakan 'terima kasih' saja, lidahnya terlalu kelu. Tangannya perlahan meraih buket bunga mawar yang disodorkan Suigetsu—pemuda yang sekarnag sedang berlutut di depannya. Suigetsu pun berdiri, mengecup kening sang gadis. "Maaf aku terlambat.."

"Doita.." Karin tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian perasaan kesalnya pun berubah menjadi rasa senang. Namun setitik rasa bersalah muncul di hatinya. Kenapa tadi dengan bodohnya ia bilang kalau dia tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Suigetsu? Karin meneguk air ludahnya pahit. Memilih diam agar momen manis ini tidak hancur.

Tak Karin sadari, senyum tulus yang tadi terukir di wajah Suigetsu, memudar, berganti menjadi seringai tajam yang memperlihatkan taringnya.

**.

* * *

**

**O.O

* * *

**

**.**

Suara jepretan kamera SLR memenuhi ruangan dengan luar lima kali lima meter itu. Beberapa orang menempati ruangan tersebut, menjadikan satu spot dengan background putih sebagai centernya, ditengah-tengah deretan gantungan baju dan meja-meja tempat bekerjanya seorang pengedit foto. Sosok berambut raven dengan tatapan paling dingin miliknya, juga sosok berambut putih menjadi sorot utama sang foto grafer, demikian juga dengan sosok di sampingnya yang sedang memegang alat kosmetik di tangannya.

Rambut merahnya yang diikat sempurna serupa dengan buntut kuda, mata ruby yang senantiasa dibingkai kacamata coklat, paras yang juga menawan, hampir membuat pemuda yang diakui professional oleh orang-orang se-Jepang ini grogi. Karin membetulkan kemeja merah mudanya yang berkerut. Menyingsingkan lengan kemeja yang mengganggu kerjanya.

"Oke Sasuke-san dan Suigetsu, cukup untuk hari ini."

Karin tersentak. Kini pemuda berambut raven itu sudah berjalan ke arahnya meninggalkan stage, tentunya membuat degupan jantung gadis beriris ruby ini merasa kedua kakinya lemas. Sasuke berlalu begitu saja, menuju sebuah ruangan dimana tempa para model menyimpan peralatan pribadi mereka. Karin menarik nafas disela degup jantungnya yang seakan berlomba dengan merah di wajahnya.

Sedetik Karin merasa kalau keningnya dihinggapi rasa hangat. Mata Karin sepenuhnya terbuka, melihat sosok berambut putih dengan iris violet, juga dengan kemeja putih yang sengaja tidak dikancingkan itu telah mengecup lembut keningnya. "Suigetsu..a"

"Semangat ya, sayang.." Suigetsu tersenyum, lalu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Karin.

Karin terdiam, terpaku di tempat diperlakukan manis seperti itu oleh Suigetsu, model yang baru naik daun.

"Karin, bantu Sasuke berkemas," ucap sang fotografer yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di samping Karin, menepuk pundak tegang sang gadis, lalu berlalu ke arah beberapa pengedit foto yang sudah siap akan tugas mereka.

Karin terdiam, menarik nafasnya panjang, lalu segera berjalan ke arah ruang 'private', dan masuk ke dalamnya. Karin mengerutkan dahinya. Tak ada seorang pun di dalam ruangan. Tak ambil pusing, gadis ini segera menarik tas besar yang dibawa Sasuke saat datang tadi, memasukkan beberapa barang-barang yang tercecer di atas meja, yang ia rasa milik Sasuke.

Kriet..

Karin menoleh, matanya terpaku pada sosok berambut raven yang telanjang dada, baru keluar dari toilet pertama. Karin kembali kehilangan kata-kata, saat sadar kalau rambut Sasuke basah, dengan bulir-bulir air jatuh menggenang, membentuk anak sungai di leher dan keningnya. Karin segera menunduk, kembali pada pekerjaannya. "A-aku hanya disuruh Kakashi-san untuk membantumu berkemas."

"Hn." Sasuke kemudian berjalan ke arah gantungan baju, meraih t-shirt putih yang tergantung di sana.

Karin meneguk ludahnya, tak kuasa membalik badannya untuk menatap sosok bertubuh atletis itu. "Sasuke-san.."

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh, berbalik, hanya memegangi t-shirtnya.

"A.." Karin menghela nafas. "Aishiteru."

Sesaat mata Sasuke membulat besar, namun segera saja wajah datar menggantikan ekspresi kagetnya. Sasuke mendekat ke arah Karin, membuat gadis itu semakin mati kutu di tempat. Seiring dekatnya jarak antara dirinya dengan Sasuke, gadis itu semakin merasa kalau jantungnya serasa ditarik keluar.

Sasuke menarik bahu Karin, membuat gadis itu berbalik, menatapnya, berhadapan dengannya. "Benarkah?"

Karin menarik nafas, berjinggit, mendekatkan dirinya ke arah pemuda yang sudah menjadi idolanya itu. Detik-detik bibir keduanya bersentuhan, Karin merasa kalau dirinya seakan terbang. Apalagi Sasuke hanya diam, tidak menolak juga tidak memperlihatkan kalau dia setuju.

Sasuke terdiam. Karin melepaskan kecupan lembutnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke tak membalas, ia lalu memakai t-shirtnya, meraih tas yang semula dipegang Karin, lalu berbalik, keluar dari ruangan 'private' ini. Karin terhenyak. "A-apa yang barusan aku lakukan?"

Lagi-lagi tak Karin sadari, ada sepasang mata violet memperhatikan kejadian barusan dari balik pintu toilet kedua. Sesak, Suigetsu memegangi bagian dadanya erat. Entah mengapa, ia ingin sekali menonjok seseorang saat ini.

**.

* * *

**

**O.O

* * *

**

**.**

Karin uring-uringan. Matanya menerawang jauh ke langut di atasnya. Kali ini dia bolos pelajaran. Karin merasa hari ini sudah cukup membuatnya bad mood. Pertama, tadi ia telat pergi ke sekolah karena Suigetsu sedang mengantar ibunya ke airport. Kedua, setelah terlambat, ia dilarang masuk ke dalam kelas hingga jam pelajaran ke tiga. Ketiga, nomor ponsel Suigetsu tidak aktif.

Cukup sial untuk seorang Karin.

Karin merebahkan dirinya. Menikmati semilir angin yang menyapu lembut kulitnya. Sedikit menghibur hatinya, ia hanya mengingat-ingat kata-kata Kakashi kemarin. Kakashi berencana menaikkan Karin ke atas stage. Artinya, kini Karin adalah seorang model. Cukup membantu dalam memulihkan moodnya.

Tiba-tiba dentingan bel sekolah menyadarkan Karin kalau sekarang adalah jam pulang. Yah, kalau tidak salah saat tadi ia di tahan di ruang guru, Kurenai-sensei bilang kalau hari ini ada rapat guru. Keberuntungan di tengah kesialan kah? Ah Karin tak mau ambil pusing.

Kemudian gadis ini beranjak bangun, berjalan dengan langkah malas menuju pintu masuk gedung. Anak tangga ia pijak satu persatu. Gedung berlantai dua ini cukup megah untuk dibilang sebagai sekolahan plus plus. Karin dengan cepat memijak lantai kedua gedung ini, beralih menuju kelasnya. Rupanya kelas sudah mulai kosong. Hanya tinggal Shion yang masih berdiri diam di depan bangku Karin.

Shion tersenyum. "Darimana saja? Aku menunggumu loh!"

"Eh, gomennasai. Aku ketiduran.." Karin terkekeh. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah Shion, meraih tas merahnya, lalu menarik lengan sobatnya, mengajak keluar. "Eh, ayo cepat pulang. Kita karoeke!"

"Ah gomenne, aku harus menemani ibu di rumah. Ibu sedang sakit.." Shion tersenyum dibuat-buat.

"Ah oke lah. Kita pulang sama-sama saja ya.." Karin tersenyum, tak menyadari gelagat aneh sobatnya.

Kemudian dua gadis itu berjalan menuruni tangga, menuju lantai bawah, ke arah loker sepatu. Karin segera menghampiri loker sepatunya, dimana disamping lokernya terdapat loker mirip Shion. Keduanya kini berdiri di depan loker masing-masing, masih berbincang hangat, sampai Karin membuka kotak lokernya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu berbungkus hitam terjatuh begitu saja dari loker yang tingginya tepat di depan wajah Karin.

Karin memunguti bungkusan hitam itu, sementara Shion sudah mengeluarkan sepatunya, memasukan sepatu putih, dan menggantinya dengan sepatu coklat. "Apa itu?"

Karin menggeleng, membuka bungkusan hitam itu, dan tampaklah boneka Barbie dengan pakaian dan rambut yang hitam kelam. Karin ternganga. Degup jantungnya kini serasa di pompa dua kali lebih cepat. Boneka di tangan Karin ini hampir serupa dengan boneka yang diterima Sakura dulu. Boneka di dalam kotak itu tersenyum manis. Dibawah kotaknya tertulis series dari boneka tersebut. 'Ino-chan'. Matanya kini bertatapan langsung dengan kelamnya mata boneka berkuncir kuda hitam itu. Shion perlahan menjauhi Karin, saat tau apa yang Karin temukan. "Me-menjauh dariku!"

"Apa-apaan kau, Shion?" Karin menarik kepalanya, menoleh menatap sobat dekatnya.

"Kau dikutuk Karin! Ih! Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan orang yang dikutuk!" Shion memperlihatkan wajah tidak senangnya, lalu berbalik, berlari keluar gedung sekolah meninggalkan Karin sendirian.

Karin terhenyak. Shion secara tak langsung telah menghianatinya. Tanpa buang waktu, Karin melemparkan boneka gothic berkostum maid hitam itu kesembarang tempat, segera memasukkan sepatu putihnya, menggantinya dengan sepatu hitam, dan segera berlari keluar gedung sekolah. Merasa takut, Karin berlari membabi buta, degup jantungnya pun semakin keras terdengar di telinganya. Ketakutan, Karin ketakutan.

"Aaa!" Karin terjatuh, kakinya menabrak sesuatu. Karin meringis, dirasanya siku tangan, lutut, dan dagunya bergesekan dengan dagu. Perih. Mata merah Karin mencari-cari benda yang ia tabrak. Dan semakin membulat besarnya mata Karin saat sadar kalau benda yang ia tabrak itu adalah sesosok boneka berpenampilan serba hitam, tergeletak diatas aspal, menyeringai ke arah Karin. "Ih!"

"_Karin-chan.. Kau membuatku iri.. Aku lebih cantik darimu.. Tapi kenapa kau yang bisa bersanding dengan Suigetsu?" _ucap boneka itu parau, sementara Karin berusaha sekuat tenaga menyeret tubuhnya kebelakang, menjauh dari boneka itu.

Boneka itu bergerak, berdiri, berjalan mendekati Karin. _"Sepertinya kalau Karin-chan tidak ada.. maka Suigetsu akan bersama denganku.."_

Karin bergidik ngeri. Ia terus menerus menjauh dari boneka tersebut, sampai ia merasa kalau punggungnya bertabrakan dengan sesuatu yang dingin. Tembok. Keringat mengucur deras, berlomba-lomba cepatnya dengan degup jantung Karin. Tengkuk Karin mulai basah, sementara gadis ini menggerak-gerakkan kakinya, mencoba membuat blockade agar boneka itu tidak mendekat. "Pergi!"

"_Karin-chan tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku.." _boneka itu bersua lagi. Mata hitamnya menyorot marah. _"Kenapa kamu tidak mati saja?"_

Boneka tersebut melompat kearah betis Karin, menancapkan dua tangan plastiknya yang sebesar sumpit itu kepaha mulus Karin. "Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

Karin menendang-nendang boneka itu, berusaha melepaskan boneka itu. Namun yang ada boneka itu malah semakin memperbesar luka di betis Karin. "Kyaaa! Sakit! Pergi! Aaaaaaa!"

Kini darah mulai jatuh menetes keluar dari luka di betis kanan Karin, sementara boneka di kaki Karin sudah berselimut darah. Karin tetap menendang-nendang boneka tersebut secara brutal, dan malah mengakibatkan lukanya tambah besar. Jeritan nyaring pun terdengar.

Boneka itu kini memanjat naik, menancapkan kedua tangan plastiknya agar tidak dapat dilepaskan dengan mudah oleh Karin. Tak perduli kalau gadis ini sudah meronta sekuat tenaga, sekaligus menahan nyeri di betisnya yang kini warnanya sudah seperti warna matanya. "Aaaaaaaaarrgght!"

Boneka itu tetap memanjat, menyisakan bolong mendalam di betis yang semula mulus itu. Jeritan demi jeritan terdengar. Entah tuli atau apa, tak ada seorang pun yang lewat dan keluar dari dalam rumah. Boneka itu sampai di betis Karin. Tanpa aba-aba, boneka itu segera menarik keluar bilah tajam dibalik kostumnya. Sebuah silet.

"Jang—AAAAAAAA!" Dengan cepat dan tanpa dapat Karin hentikan, boneka itu sudah menancapkan silet tajamnya di paha Karin secara vertikal, membelah paha Karin yang montok itu. Darah segera mengucur deras dari paha Karin.

Bulir-bulir air mata mulai mengucur dari mata Karin, sementara gadis ini sudah sekuat tenaga berteriak, menahan nyeri. Karin dengan penuh amarah meraih boneka itu, tanpa menyadari bilah tajam yang masih melekat di tangan boneka tersebut. Dan alhasil, kini di telapak tangan Karin menancap silet yang sangat tajam, menembus hingga punggung tangan gadis berparas cantik ini.

"AAAH!" Reflek, Karin melepaskan boneka itu ke arah kirinya, meringis perih, menangisi tangan kirinya sambil mencoba mencabut silet yang masih menancap di telapak tangannya.

Boneka berselimut cairan kental berwarna merah itu bangkit kembali, segera menyergap betis kiri Karin, mencapkan lagi tangan tajamnya di sana, kembali membuat bolongan-bolongan di kaki Karin. "Aaaaaaaa hentikan! Aaaaaaa sakit!"

Karin menangis, meraung. Sementara darah kini sudah mulai menggenangi sekeliling Karin. Ia menarik betis kirinya ke arahnya, bermaksud mengambil boneka kutukan itu dan melemparnya jauh-jauh. Namun Karin salah langkah. Kini boneka itu malah tersenyum menyeringai.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHTTT!" Karin memekik sejadi-jadinya, saat dirasanya mata kirinya ditusuk oleh tangan boneka itu, menyisakan kegelapan dibagian kiri. Boneka itu mencabut tangannya, kembali menyeringai. Karin segera menepis boneka tersebut, kembali menjauhkan dirinya. Sementara darah mulai mengalir, berlomba-lomba keluar. Karin memegangi matanya yang kini sudah kehilangan keindahannya, menangis darah.

"AAAAAAAAARRRGGHHTT!" Sensasi dingin menyambar perut Karin. Dengan cepat mata kanannya yang masih berfungsi itu terbelalak, menatap perut yang kini sudah ditusuk oleh pisau dapur. Boneka itu kembali menyeringai ditengah darah yang menyelimutinya, sementara kini Karin tak sanggup menghindari boneka itu dengan tangan kiri yang yang sudah bolong, sementara tangan kanan memegangi matanya yang sudah tidak berfungsi, sementara kedua kakinya lemas seperti mati rasa, tapi perih dan ngilu masih terasa.

"Jangan di—AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH BRENGSEEEKKK!" Karin memekik nyaring, saat sadar kalau boneka itu mulai menarik pisaunya secara vertikal, membelah perut mulusnya yang masih ditutupi seragam. Lemas. Sekujur tubuh Karin terasa nyeri, ngilu, perih, lemas tak terkira. Darah mengucur dari mata kiri Karin, sementara mata kanannya mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata.

Boneka itu tanpa aba-aba, mencabut pisaunya, menyimpannya diantara kedua paha Karin. Sementara kini boneka itu menyentuh lembut luka di perut Karin. _"Sakit kah?"_

Karin mengangguk. Lidahnya kelu. "Ja.. Jangan sen—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Boneka tersebut menelusupkan kedua tangannya kedalam luka dalam dari pisau dapur tadi, mengorek-ngoreknya, mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti seutas tali tambang. Bau hanyir pun mulai menusuk penciuman Karin yang sudah tidak berdaya lagi. Ia tahu kalau sebentar lagi pasti dia akan mati. Usus pun terburai karena tarikan dari tangan boneka kutukan itu.

Karin yang sudah pasrah, hanya bisa mengerang-erang, menangis. Sekujur tubuhnya sudah terlalu ngilu. Boneka itu menyeringai, melepaskan usus Karin, dan kemudian mengambil pisau dapur yang berselimut darah. _"Ada pesan terakhir?"_

Karin sudah tak sanggup berbuat apa-apa lagi. Seluruh badannya sudah tak bisa digerakkan. Boneka itu kembali menyeringai. _"Kalau begitu, dendamnya sudah terbalas."_

Sesaat mata Karin terbelalak. Namun boneka itu dengan cepat menghujamkan pisau dapur itu di jantung Karin, membuat gadis beriris ruby ini meregang nyawa. Tak membiarkan Karin mengetahui apa pun lebih jauh. Boneka itu tersenyum. Senyum yang tulus. Sesaat sebelum boneka itu mulai menjadi pasir yang diterbangkan angin, terdengar suara mencekam. _"Tugasmu selesai, Ino."_

**.

* * *

**

**O.O

* * *

**

**.**

Pagi cerah mencekam. Suasana yang mencekam memenuhi lingkungan keluarga Karin. Sebuah foto hitam putih seorang gadis berkacamata yang sedang tersenyum, dengan tungku berdupa di depannya, serta beberapa orang yang memadati rumah ini, menangis menyesali kepergian gadis cantik ini. Begitu juga dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang menangis terisak-isak dipelukan seorang pemuda berambut putih yang hanya menatap datar ke arah foto Karin.

"Huu.. A-aku tidak menyangka Karin-chan akan pergi secepat ini, Sui.." Shion meraung.

"Hn." Suigetsu terdiam. Kekecewaan mendalam memupuk di dalam dadanya. Menyesali kebodohannya, dengan tidak mengantar Karin berangkat sekolah kemarin pagi, mematikan ponselnya. Ah benar-benar bodoh.

"Sui.. aku tidak rela.." Shion berucap lagi disela tangisannya. "Hiks.. Sui.."

Suigetsu tak bergeming. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan pelukan Shion, membuat gadis itu serentak diam, terhenyak akan perilaku kasar si Suigetsu. Shion berdecak kesal, lalu segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan penuh isak tangis itu. Shion masuk ke dalam toilet di rumah Karin, rasanya penat memenuhi kepalanya. Shion menyalakan keran air di wastafel, membasuh wajahnya dengan air, berusaha menyegarkan wajahnya sendiri.

Kesal, ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Padahal si Karin itu sudah mati, Suigetsu masih saja dingin padaku.."

Shion menarik nafas kesal, sementara wajahnya memerah. "Kenapa sih? Sudah mati masih saja mengganggu!"

"_Kamu tau kan kalau kamu harus membayar imbalan atas pekerjaan Ino-chan?"_

Shion tersentak. Buru-buru ia menoleh, merasa asal suara berasal dari arah belakangnya. Tampaklah sosok boneka berpenampilan gothic berdiri dengan tegap dibawah Shion. Seringai terbentuk di wajah manisnya. _"Ayo, bayar imbalan atas pekerjaan Ino.."_

Shion menggeleng, wajahnya memucat. Sementara keringat dingin membasahi tengkuknya. "Tidak! Imbalan apa yang kau maksud? Gila!"

Tiba-tiba Shion merasa kalau tubuhnya kaku. Sekuat tenaga gadis itu berusaha melepaskan diri. "Uuh!"

"_Shion, ayo bayar imbalan kami.." _sesuatu membisiki telinga Shion, dan pada saat itu, mata Shion menangkap beberapa boneka berpenampilan gothic yang muncul dari berbagai sudut di ruangan ini, mendekatinya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Suigetsu tersentak. Buru-buru ia berdiri, menghampiri toilet yang tadi dimasuki Shion. Ia yakin kalau itu adalah teriakan Shion, sahabat Karin. Sementara semua orang di rumah Karin hanya terdiam, terpaku, namun sosok Sasuke Uchiha tertangkap mengikuti arah Suigetsu pergi.

Suigetsu dengan emosi meluap, mencoba membuka pintu yang terkunci itu, menggedornya sekuat tenaga. "Shion! Kau di dalam?"

"Minggir, Suigetsu!" Sasuke menarik bahu Suigetsu, mengambil alih tempat Suigetsu, dan kemudian mencoba mendobrak pintu kamar mandi itu dengan bahu kanannya. Sekali, nihil. Lalu Sasuke bersiap lagi.

BRAKKK!

Pintu terbuka dengan sukses, menyisakan memar biru di bahu Sasuke. Namun hasil yang didapat dari jerih payah Sasuke nihil. Yang kini mereka liat hanyalah kamar mandi yang kosong dengan peralatan yang biasa, namun sesuatu yang ganjil tertangkap mata Suigetsu. Ceceran rambut pirang yang seakan rontok atau ditarik paksa.

Baik Sasuke maupun Suigetsu hanya terdiam. Pemikiran kedua pemuda ini teracu pada kejadian yang menimpa Yamanaka Ino. Menghilang di kamar sendiri setelah teriakan nyaring menyiksa telinga. Sementara orang-orang mulai mengerubungi kamar mandi kosong itu, bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi.

**.

* * *

**

**.**

**Action 2 : A Little Mistake**

**Is complete**

**.

* * *

**

**.**

**MINAAAAAAAAAAA XD**

**saya kembali dengan keabalan saya X3**

**mengenai concrit yang disampaikan oleh Candies akan saya jawab. saya sepenuhnya ngga melihat kemana2. saya bahkan ngga tau apa itu komik Cocoa. beneran deh, saya jarang baca komik sekarang. saya lagi baca novel karangan Tonya Harley aja yang judulnya Ghostgirl, baru jilid 2 sih #malah promosi. err, saya ngga tau komik cocoa itu gimana. gomennasai yaaaa :( maaf kalau dikira menjiplak. saya jujur ngga tau Cocoa. lalu hellgirl, err, saya emang terinspirasi dari sana. tapi saya rubah. hellgirlnya jadi boneka kutukan :D mana bonekanya cantik. salah satunya Ino :p eh gomennasai kalau ngga suka :D saya ngga berniat menjiplak. ngga kesinggung kok, saya seneng ada yang memberi masukan :D kita di FFn saling mengajari kan? hihi. arigatou sebelumnya.  
**

**Act 2 bagaimana? Sudah bloody kah? apa kurang?**

**ngga rated M dan Bloody sama sekali DX**

**saya janji kedepannya bakal lebih bloody!**

**Aaaah banyak juga yang review XD saya banget  
**

**Yos, ini sudah saya update, saya ucapkan terimakasih pada semuanya yang udah review. Salampelukcium dari saya *readers : hoek!***

**Oke dah, maaf ngga bisa nyebutin satu-satu XD dikarenakan saya ngebut waktunya sama kedatangan mama. yos, saya cuma bisa bales review lewat PM (bagi yang punya akun) okelah. gomennasai sekali lagi.  
**

**Yos, review mina?**

.

.

**Regards,**

**Tsukimori Raisa**


End file.
